


The ruby of your lips

by karasunotsubasa



Series: Gems [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, Lipstick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu forgets her lipstick in Hinata's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ruby of your lips

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while, so here, have this short series of drabbles while I work on something of better quality

It was only curiosity, nothing else, that prompted him to reach for the ruby coloured lipstick his sister left in his room. It was only out of pure, unbiased interest that he opened it and touched the pointy end to his bottom lip, sliding it across the sensitive skin. It was only a brief fascination that made him do the same with the upper lip, and it was only surprise that kept him still, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

The lipstick glided softly across his skin, leaving a velvety, ruby trail that painted his lips bloody. Hinata pouted to the mirror, enraptured by the way it glistened in the dimmed light of his room. He was about to touch a finger to it and smear that sinful red across his chin when the door to his room opened without knocking, freezing him in place.

‘Your mother said it was okay if I…’ Kageyama’s voice trailed off when he noticed the lipstick on his face.

‘It’s not what you think!’ Hinata started quickly, hands flailing as he fumbled for the right words to explain. But there were none, how could he explain wearing lipstick to his boyfriend without it sounding extremely abnormal?

‘Oh no, this is exactly what I think it is,’ Kageyama stepped into his room and closed to door after him.

He dropped his bag somewhere on the floor and started towards Hinata, who gulped in freight. Kageyama’s eyes glowed and Hinata unconsciously took a step back. He would probably run if a hand didn’t catch one of his wrists to tug him forward. Gentle, but insistent fingers pushed his chin up and Hinata had no choice but to look Kageyama in the eye. He swallowed nervously.

‘Look, it’s really not what you think, I was just-‘ he started, but a gleam in the other’s eyes shut him up.

‘Hot,’ Kageyama whispered, his voice low and raspy, as his eyes trailed over every curve of Hinata’s mouth. ‘You look so hot right now…’

A blush warmed Hinata’s cheeks, highlighting the ruby of his lips even more. Kageyama smirked at him and leaned down, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. It was only a slight pressure, barely enough to make them feel the rush of excitement run through their bodies. And then there was his tongue, lapping at Hinata’s ruby stained lips and prodding them open. The kiss tasted different, there was a new thrilling edge to it, as their lips stuck together melded by the lipstick.

Hinata was confused, but as they clumsily stumbled to the bed, he decided on one thing. His sister will never find that lipstick again. He had better use for it in mind.


End file.
